


Love for a Blood Brother, Love for a War Sister

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Nightfalcon Dives into the Mindset of a Character in a Canon Scene(s) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode: s07e11 Shattered (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Gen, Order 66, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Love and memories may not conquer Order 66, but they can put up a fight.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Nightfalcon Dives into the Mindset of a Character in a Canon Scene(s) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690102
Kudos: 31





	Love for a Blood Brother, Love for a War Sister

**Author's Note:**

> lol I didn't realize like ten other people also had this idea so here's my contribution to that pile of angst
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> HI WELCOME TO ANGSTTROPILIS, WHAT CAN I GET YOU  
> Oh, an Order 66? COMING RIGHT UP DEARIE  
> It’s so angsty

“Execute Order 66,” the hologram orders. Something stirs in his mind, and he complies with no problem. 

“Yes, Lord Sidious,” the words slipping out as compliance floods every muscle, tendon, and ligament. The hologram turns off as soon as the door opens. His face is hard, rigid at the task coming up from behind.

“Rex, it’s Anakin. I feel like something terrible has happened.” Ahsoka’s voice calls, and memories he shared, memories of her becoming a sister to him - his only sister among his many, many brothers - drift up, banging on the closing walls of the compliance programmed into his head.

Fives. Fives tried to warn them, only to be killed. One brother, and one sister, forming a shaky break-through his programming. 

Rex begins to shake and drops his helmet, one last non-verbal warning to Ahsoka that something is wrong.

_Please _, Rex begs internally. He hears the radio chatter from other clones’ helmets - the ones with _her markings _painted on their helmets complying with the order, ready to execute her. Rex’s battle-hardened heart twists at the cruel stab-and-twist of the serrated knife in the belly this is. He barely hears her calling his name, too busy trying to be compliant and trying to save Ahsoka.____

____He goes for the middle lane._ _ _ _

____HE would kill her, the one he considered his sister. Not some clones who have only seen her. If she was to die, it should be him in her sights, as twisted as it was. There was no hope of her escaping._ _ _ _

____“No,” Rex says, his voice Mandalorian steel, “I’ll do it.”_ _ _ _

____“Rex, what’s happening?” Ahsoka asks, on edge. She moves to approach him, and he pulls his pistols, his hands shaking. Fives’s death echoes through his mind. Perhaps one person shall escape this nightmare._ _ _ _

____So Rex makes a final, desperate pushback on the order, shaking as he did so. His body was rebelling against him, his fingers dangerously getting close to press onto the triggers._ _ _ _

____And like Fives, tears threaten to come. Unlike Fives, tears don’t have time to spill._ _ _ _

____“Get back!” Rex warns, and with one last mental push, manages to push any desire to execute Lord Sidious’s command, “Find him, find him. Fives. Find him; Fives!”_ _ _ _

____With that, he completely gives in to the order._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I...I can't believe Star Wars: The Clone Wars is over. I have so many feels, but one thing stands out: Thank you Filoni, and everyone who worked on TCW. This is one of the greatest TV shows I have ever laid eyes on, and has brought me to tears. 
> 
> Now it's time to write happy fics! Please send requests to my tumblr, cobraonthecob!


End file.
